


The New Friend

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Incest, Levi is suspicious of everything, Long baths as therapy, Lucifer just wants to be a big bro, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Levi sees a new friend request, he never suspects that its Lucifer trying to find a way to just spend time with him without being pushed away.
Relationships: Leviathan/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The New Friend

The friend request flashed on the screen, almost taunting him, as Leviathan studied it, wondering who it could be.

_ "Venus has added you to their friends list." _

He knew no one by the name Venus. The name was female, and he knew almost no women. He had no interest in knowing many women; female bodies held no interest for him.

The name nagged at him, but he didn't know why; something about it bothered him. He moved his cursor over the name, and clicked it, opening a chat window.

_ "Who is this?"  _ His hands shook as he carefully typed the words.

_ "I am new to gaming, and I hear that you are the expert around here. I am looking for someone to teach me the ropes." _

The reply came almost instantly, almost as though Venus had been expecting the question.

_ "You're looking for a mentor?" _

_ "Yes."  _ Leviathan swallowed hard, and clicked the link to Venus's gamer profile.

"Gender, gender… male. Oh my God! Is this…" His heart raced; was this the start of an epic, star crossed romance? Was Venus enamored by his gaming livestreams, and asking to be mentored by him in an effort to start a relationship?

Did such things even happen outside of anime?

_ "I would love to teach you. Which game are you interested in?" _

_ "I am not certain; an open-world game with quests and story, not simply raiding and gathering." _

Leviathan considered for a moment.  _ "There is a new game that just came out called World's Odyssey."  _ He sent a link to the game page.

_ "Sounds good to me." _

His heart in his throat, he downloaded the game and created his avatar, naming him Leviachan. Venus, with his help, did the same, using the same name for the character, a stunningly attractive male character. 

For an hour they explored the first areas of the game, gathering items and enjoying the scenery, then he got a message that Venus had to log off, but he would be back the next day at the same time.

Leviathan also logged off, deciding not to play further into World's Odyssey without Venus, and as he fell asleep that night, he dreamed of kisses in the dark, and of a handsome face he couldn't quite see.

* * *

  
  
  


_ "I can only be on for half an hour today; is that enough time to finish the quest?" _

Leviathan studied the words, thinking hard. Venus was bright, and a quick study though it was clear he had never gamed before. He also always seemed busy, never able to be online for longer than two hours at a stretch. Some days he was only online long enough to message that he wouldn't be able to play that day at all.

He found all of this suspicious; just who was this Venus? What did they want with him?

He had already flirted enough to know that sex was not what they were after; and why worthless Otaku like himself had even hoped for sex, he didn't know. Of course he isn't desirable; not next to Asmodeus, who had gotten the best part of the gene pool. Even Satan was more attractive than he was, and Lucifer had an aura around him that could allow him to bed anyone he wanted.

But he, Leviathan, was a pasty skinned, worthless shut in Otaku. Even Mammon had more sex appeal than he did, and he only had sex to pay back loans, the little slut.

The Twins had less sex appeal than him, but only because they were wrapped up in each other, and everyone in the House of Lamentation knew that they had sex with each other.

_ "No, we can work on the collecting part today; it will take longer than half an hour to travel to the drop site, but we still have three days before the Quest expires."  _ His hands were steady as he typed, hiding his inner turmoil with ease born of years of practice, and easily shook off his depressing train of thought.

Still, he enjoyed the time he spent with Venus, if only because there was no expectation to be more than he was. Venus listened when he talked about anime and even seemed knowledgeable about The Seven Lords. 

Still, there was something about Venus that bugged him, and until he figured out what he feared it would drive him insane.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lucifer closed the lid on his laptop, smiling softly. Of all his brothers, Leviathan was the hardest to bond with, and all of his previous efforts, including a heartfelt offer to watch TSL with Leviathan had been met with suspicion and rejected.

Approaching him online had been a last resort, and one that was proving immensely rewarding, for not only was he finally spending quality time with Leviathan, he was also growing to understand the appeal of video games, and why anyone would dedicate their lives to playing them.

He was also growing to understand just how lonely Leviathan was underneath his polish of disdain. The first thing he had done after accepting the friend request was to flirt; testing the waters to see what Lucifer's intentions were.

That made it painfully clear that Leviathan did not know that Venus was Lucifer, and he was afraid that revealing his identity would shatter the fragile friendship that had grown between them. So he kept quiet, simply enjoying what little time he could spare to play with Leviathan.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Leviathan gazed around his room in boredom while idly listening to the pre-recorded lessons sent to him by RAD. Half the time he skipped the actual lesson and went straight to the quiz, with no one the wiser when he then proceeded to ace the quiz. But today he had a lesson on astronomy, not his best subject. If he failed too many of the quizzes that proved he had watched the lesson, Lucifer would ban him from online learning and force him to attend physical classes, so he suffered through the boring lecture.

"The Morning Star is oddly named, for it is not a star at all, but rather the planet Venus. So named because of its position in the night sky, only visible just after the breaking of dawn-"

Leviathan shot up in his seat, rewinding the last few seconds of the lecture. "Morning Star… Planet Venus…"

"Oh fuck!" He paled. "Venus is the Morning Star… Lucifer means Morning Star… have I… is Venus…?" He shut off the lecture, no longer caring about the consequences. He had to know if the connection he had just made was real, or only imagined.

He turned on a game, whiling away the hours until Lucifer would arrive home from RAD and he could confront him once and for all.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After a minor emergency had arisen, and Diavolo had cancelled their dinner plans, Lucifer arrived home earlier than planned and had unexpected free time on his hands.

He had a spa night planned with Asmodeus later on in the week, and it was not his night for playing cards with Mammon, the Twins were waiting on a new recipe book to come in; once it did he would be cooking with Beelzebub then having a nap with Belphegor, and Satan was not home, not that they did much together aside from study, or else him taking care of his work in the library while Satan curled up in a chair with a book.

So he logged on and sent Leviathan a message that he was available to game… and received no response.

"Lucifer!" His door flew open. "Venus is the morning star!"

Normally such a statement would be nonsense to him, but not this time. "You figured it out?"

"What game are you playing, Lucifer?" Leviathan's cheeks trembled, like he was about to burst into tears.

"I am not playing games with you. Is it so wrong for an older brother to crave quality time with his younger brother? I have time allocated to spend with the others; even Satan; but you're an enigma. You're lonely, yet you've rebuffed every attempt I've made to simply spend time with you."

"No! You're laughing behind my back! This is all a lie! I know you, Lucifer, there is no way you'd ever play a video game except to… to…" Leviathan broke off as he watched Lucifer open an in-game gift; he hadn't noticed he was still logged into the game, he had left his room as soon as he had been notified that "Venus is Online"; and saw it was a new costume. Without missing a beat he did as Leviathan had taught him weeks ago, and went onto his game profile, equipping his Avatar with the new costume. "What are you doing?"

"One of the players we teamed up with to defeat the dragon yesterday sent me a thank-you gift, and it would be wasteful to not use it."

"Huh?" Leviathan had no idea what to do.

"While I was not playing games with you, other than World's Odyssey, I did learn much I did not know about you, Levi. Foremost is why you love video games so much."

"And anime? Idols?" Leviathan blinked at him.

"Those I am still uncertain of. However, I do not doubt that your love of them comes from your heart." Lucifer held out his arms, and after a moment's hesitation, Leviathan allowed himself to be hugged.

"Also, a question; if you only just realized that I am Venus, why did you stop flirting?" Lucifer let go as he felt Leviathan tense.

"I thought that maybe it was a fan who saw me livestream and wanted a sexual relationship." Leviathan muttered, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Disappointed?"

"I was a fool." Leviathan looked away, then back in alarm as Lucifer opened his school log for that day. "Wait!"

"Ah, I see you learned about Venus in today's scheduled astronomy." He closed the report.

"I forgot to do the quiz."

"I know." Lucifer said no more.

"You aren't mad?" Leviathan blinked at him, frozen to the spot.

"No; I can afford to be lenient with you. Unlike Mammon, you can learn with minimal effort and one missed lesson is of little concern." Lucifer looked at Leviathan. "I have free time."

"I have something else to do." He turned and ran from the room, leaving Lucifer to look after him in concern, unable to run after for fear of alienating Leviathan further.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“He just wants to spend time with me? No! No! That cannot be it!” Leviathan shook his head hard, sending water flying out of the bathtub he was submerged in to his chin. Maybe it was because of his worship as a sea demon, but he found that he was most at ease in the water, and always took a long bath when he was in emotional distress.

“But what about his comment about flirting? That almost sounded like  _ Lucifer _ was disappointed I wasn’t flirting with him anymore.” He lowered his chin under the water as he thought about that.

Rumor has it that Lucifer was sleeping not only with Asmodeus, but also with Mammon, and Satan, and everyone knew that the Twins; Beelzebub and Belphegor; were sleeping together.

Leviathan had never taken those rumors seriously; yes, they were demons, but incest was still weird to him. He could barely stand his brothers most of the time, let alone going to bed with any of them.

“Lucifer is hot though…” He sighed, then sat up as he realized he was hard. Hard over Lucifer. 

“No, no, no! I have to stop thinking like that! I’m just a worthless Otaku! There is no way he wants to fuck someone like me! Even Mammon has good looks; I’m pale as a fish from being inside all the time. There’s nothing attractive at all about my body!” He sank back down, the mood lost.

Still, the thought that maybe, just maybe, Lucifer did want him in his bed wouldn’t leave him, and he decided to go back and ask Lucifer to his face.

After he finished his bath, of course.

* * *

  
  
  


"Come in." Lucifer looked up in surprise as he tied his robe tightly around him.

"Is this a bad time?" Leviathan pushed damp hair out of his eyes.

"Not at all, is something the matter?" He knew that Leviathan took long baths when upset.

"Not exactly, I was just wondering something. You sounded almost disappointed earlier when you asked about my flirting, and I remembered the rumors about you and Mammon, and Asmo, and Satan…?"

"You want to know if the rumors I am having sex with them are true?"

Leviathan nodded, his heart in his throat and his eyes wide.

"They are."

"What?" Leviathan could not hide his shock. "Then I am the only one not fucking any of my brothers?"

"That can be changed, if you trust me." Asmodeus has seduced him during a spa day massage, Mammon was a slut when losing at cards; even when only playing for sweets; and sex just happened sometimes when he fought with Satan. He had not sought out sex with any of them, and so he approached Leviathan slowly.

"I'm not attractive and I'm a virgin! Why would you want me?"

"Virgin?" That stopped him; he knew that Leviathan was a hermit, however he did sometimes go to concerts and other live shows, sometimes arriving home hours after the show ended. He had no proof, of course, but he had assumed Leviathan had hooked up with someone those nights.

"You sound surprised."

"I am. You have had the opportunity to have lovers."

"No one wants me."

Gently, he cupped Leviathan's cheek. "I love you, and would be honored to have you as my lover."

Leviathan snorted. "Is that how smooth you were when seducing the others?"

"I never seduced them, Asmo seduced me, and sex just happens sometimes with Mammon and Satan." He leaned in closer, only kissing him when Leviathan nodded yes.

At first, he was stiff, unable to relax in Lucifer's arms, but as he was guided through kissing he began to soften. Sliding his hands around Lucifer's waist, he accidentally untied the belt, and the robe fell open. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Lucifer's hands pushed the jacket from Leviathan's shoulders, then slid his hands under the hem of Leviathan's shirt, tracing over clean skin.

"Since when do you allow me to see you naked?"

"Since I decided to have sex with you. Did you think I would blindfold you and bind your hands?"

A sharp intake of breath accompanied Lucifer's words, and Leviathan's arousal swelled between then. "No… I dunno, I guess I didn't think about that at all."

"The idea of being tied up arouses you?"

"M-maybe?"

Lucifer nodded, filing that fact away for the next time, if there was a next time. He lifted the shirt over Leviathan's head instead, then ran hands over his brother's chest.

"You don't have to pretend, I know I'm pale and flabby."

"That's a beauty all its own, Levi. You are beautiful in your own way."

"Really?" Leviathan looked into Lucifer's eyes hopefully.

"Of course." Lucifer drew them both over to the bed, leaving his robe pooled on the floor, and crawling onto the bed nude. Lying on his back, he held his arms open. "Come here."

Leviathan shed the last of his clothing, climbing on top of Lucifer equally nude. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Lucifer pulled him down for a kiss as his hand found the lube he kept in a secret compartment on the headboard. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes." He watched as Lucifer's hand wrapped around his shaft, then he did the same to Lucifer's.

"Lube up."

"Oh, right." He helped himself to some; how could he have forgotten? He had chaffed his own dick enough times during solo-play to know the value of lubrication. "Better?"

"Much." Slowly, they stroked one another as Lucifer explored his body with his free hand and mouth.

"I… I don't think I'm ready for…" Leviathan turned bright red.

"Understood." Lucifer accepted the unspoken request. "We won't go any further than you are ready for."

"Thank you."

After they had both finished and cleaned up, Leviathan curled up on Lucifer's chest, enjoying the simple comfort of bare skin against his own. "I have a new two player game coming in tomorrow. If you have time, wanna play together?"

"I can make the time, though I can only promise an hour."

"I know." Leviathan smiled as he got up. "But… no more sex."

"Levi?"

"I'll join an Otaku dating site and find a proper boyfriend. Someone who can just be mine sexually. Friends are okay, but I am the Avatar of Envy, I know I'll just get jealous being with someone who has other lovers in the long run. And I can never ask you to just be mine, now can I?"

Slowly, Lucifer nodded. "Envy and jealousy do go hand in hand."

"I never had the confidence before, but now… now I do. And for that, thank you." Leviathan kissed Lucifer's cheek, then he left the room, and for the first time since they Fell, he was certain that Leviathan was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> World's Odyssey is a game within a game; it was created by Shina Ninomiya and Arata Mizunashi inside the game Death End Re:quest. My version is the game they wanted to create, but don't get the chance to.
> 
> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
